


lâche tes soucis

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a little bit blood but not much, fight me, it's just me practicing writing these characters, minor injury, they are gonna make the cutest couple, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “Adrien.” She almost whispered his name like it was a secret between them, even in the safety of her room. Kagami’s soft voice was a contrast to the hurt look on her face. “You promised.”“Well...” He answered, nervously rubbing his neck. “Technically I promised you I wouldn’t mindlessly throw myself in front of Ladybug when she can actually dodge an attack.” He lowered his head and looked at her under his blond lashes. “You never said anything about throwing myself in front of you."





	lâche tes soucis

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a warning for everyone: English isn't my first language, I only self studied it. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> And this is really silly. I am in Adrigami hell and I don't want to leave. I already love this ship. I am still new to fandom. So, this is me getting used to writing these characters.

Contrary to the popular belief on the internet, Chat Noir wasn’t getting off on the danger of the situations. It wasn’t a thing until Alya decided to write her theories about this subject a couple of weeks ago. Of course, being the ever-professional she is, Alya never suggested something so silly. She mostly focused on documented akuma attacks and listed every time Chat Noir put himself between an akuma and Ladybug. She came pretty close to the real reason behind his actions, she wrote a very long post about Ladybug’s cleansing power and how important her purifying was. It was a well-planned, professionally written blog post.

Until some idiot decided to be funny by commenting: “lol nope he’s just a creep who gets off on the danger of the situation”

And, of course with his bad luck, it became the most liked comment on the blog quickly which lead to internet memes. Lots of them. 

Adrien wasn’t one to pay attention to bad reviews or rude comments. He learned his lesson at a very young age. For once, he was living with Gabriel Agreste. And Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t spare any feelings when it comes to pointing out your flaws. Even if you are his son. Especially if you are his son. As a model, he was liked by many girls around his age. And being an underage model meant there wasn’t much rude comments pointed towards him. Chat Noir was even easier. He gladly lived in Ladybug’s shadow. She was the real deal after all, and after everything she’s done for this city, she deserved every ounce of respect, love and admiration she got. He even appreciated and laughed at Chat Noir memes on the internet. They were mostly harmless. Usually his masked face was photoshopped onto a popular cat meme (that Nino definitely showed him before) or videos of him getting thrown around the city. 

But this... this comment bothered him somehow. He couldn’t put his finger on it, he couldn’t figure out why this particular comment was so annoying to him. But he felt disrespected and humiliated.

Yes, Chat Noir seemed fearless. He was self-sacrificing, reckless and would run head first into trouble. But there was a reason behind his every action. No matter how crazy it would be.

Chat Noir took a lot of risks to protect others.

So, it wasn’t a surprise to see Chat Noir taking a hit again. The difference is, it was usually for Ladybug, not a civilian (mostly because civilians weren’t supposed to wander around during akuma attacks. Except for Alya Césaire, there was no stopping her). 

But in her defence, Kagami wasn’t ‘wandering around’. Trust her, she didn’t want to be there at all. Not only because it was dangerous to be around during an akuma attack but also because getting into trouble meant Chat Noir was doing something stupid and reckless again to protect her. And she hated the idea of it. 

But one of her classmates was akumatized because the school bully decided to cut her beautiful long locks while she was sleeping in the class as ‘revenge’ and Kagami suddenly found herself getting targeted by really sharp scissors. She tried to dodge some of them, getting on her knees to use school desks as a shield. But it was hopeless since the akuma victim was standing between her and the door. There was no way out. 

Luckily, Ladybug appeared only seconds later, dodging every attack effortlessly while using her yo-yo as a shield. Chat Noir appeared shortly after. When Adrien was in costume, it was all about business. Banters and jokes were all part of his fighting style, that didn’t mean he didn’t take his job seriously. So, when Adrien was in suit, it was Chat Noir the hero and Tsurugi Kagami the civilian. Not Adrien and Kagami. They didn’t show any sign of acknowledging each other’s presence. They have always been careful when it came to public appearances. They both grew up in rich and famous families. They were used to public eyes. They knew it was a terrible idea to be seen together as Chat and Kagami. It was dangerous to show that Chat Noir cared about Tsurugi Kagami. 

But Adrien always had so much heart.

His father warned him about being too emotional all the time. Showing his emotions, living by his feelings was dangerous. It was so easy to get hurt, to fail. Adrien was always in control around his father (well, he always tried his best at least). 

But Adrien also cared about his loved ones more than anything in this world. 

So, he didn’t think. Just like how he didn’t need any time to think before sacrificing himself for his Lady.

The classroom was big compared to most public schools yet it was terribly, horribly small for an akuma fight. Especially when the door was blocked and some of the students were stuck inside. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to be extra careful to avoid injuring one of the students while dodging sharp scissors. 

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said as she tried to back the akuma against the door, “we need to find a way to get these students to safety.” 

Chat was about to answer when he saw Ladybug missing one of the scissors that went right over her left shoulder without (fortunately) touching her. Adrien didn’t think as he jumped forward to catch it with his staff before it could injure (or worse) Kagami or the girl next to her. But his bad luck struck again and he missed it with millimetres. Sharp blade stuck into his right shoulder. He lost his balance and fell to his left side. At least he didn’t fall on his injured shoulder. Small miracles.

He heard a gasp behind him and immediately knew that he was going to get in trouble. But he gritted his teeth and get back on his knees. Soft hands touched his shoulders from behind. 

“You okay, Chat Noir?” It was different than touching Adrien’s skin. The material of the suit looked like leather from afar but it didn’t feel like anything she knew. It was probably magic. It still felt soft and warm under her fingers. It felt like Adrien. 

“Yes.” He replied shortly, smiling as he looked over his shoulder. “No worries.”

Adrien told her once that their suits mostly absorbed the damage caused by normal attacks and hits. But magic against magic was tricky. That’s why akumas were so dangerous. Magic was puzzling and unpredictable. So, she shouldn’t have been surprised when she saw the blood on the dark material of his suit. But she was. 

Chat Noir got on his feet and only then Kagami realized that Ladybug managed to draw the akuma to the hallway. Chat looked at Ladybug worriedly, then plastered a smile on his face like nothing happened an turned toward the scared students. 

“Okay, guys, the hallway is... busy at the moment. So, we are going to have to use the window.” He opened one of the windows and used his baton as a fireman’s pole. “Everybody, down. One by one. Don’t worry, it’s completely safe.”

Kagami stayed behind on purpose. She passed Chat and before sliding down, she took a risk and slightly leaned toward him. 

“Be careful.” She whispered before sliding down and joining her classmates. They watched from a far but it was impossible to see what was going on inside. 5 minutes later a pink light swarmed around them and they knew the fight was over. 

Kagami didn’t wait to see the victim, Ladybug or Chat Noir.

When Chat Noir appeared on her balcony, it was already late at night and she was getting ready to go to bed. She watched him with a blank expression on her face as the black clad hero slowly and almost shyly walked into her room. 

“Umm, can I come in?” Kagami’s face softened. 

“Sure.” She still kept her answers short. She wasn’t really mad at him. Okay, maybe she was. But she was mostly worried. Her eyes went to his shoulder involuntarily. Chat felt her gaze on his body and sighed loudly. 

“Look, I—” But Kagami’s calm expression broke then. She took two large steps toward the hero and stood right in front of him. Not close enough to feel his breath but close enough to touch. Chat looked at her worriedly.

“Adrien.” She almost whispered his name like it was a secret between them, even in the safety of her room. Kagami’s soft voice was a contrast to the hurt look on her face. “You promised.”

“Well...” He answered, nervously rubbing his neck. “Technically I promised you I wouldn’t mindlessly throw myself in front of Ladybug when she can actually dodge an attack.” He lowered his head and looked at her under his blond lashes. “You never said anything about throwing myself in front of you."

“Adrien.” Chat took a deep breath and grabbed Kagami’s shoulders lightly.

“It’s okay, Kagami. I’m okay. Ladybug fixed everything.”

“That’s not the point, Adrien.” She wanted to push his arms away and even maybe yell at him. But she was tired, it’s been a long day and wasn’t easy either. She wanted his touch. She wanted to feel the soft and warm material of his suit to know he was here and he was okay. 

“Kagami. You know who I am. With or without the mask. You know why I had to. You know the risks I have to take sometimes.”

“It doesn’t make it easier to watch you get stabbed.” She bit her lower lip and looked away. “Especially for me.”

“Hey, hey.” Chat put his sharp claws under the delicate skin of her chin softly and lifted her gaze toward his face. A part of Kagami always liked the soft and delicate way he touched her with those deadly sharp claws every time he was in suit. His touch was like a feather, she knew he would never hurt her, that’s why she let him touch her with his claws. This trust between them was exciting in a way. “It wasn’t your fault. It was me. Well, no, it’s Papillon’s fault. Everything is his fault.” He smiled at her warmly. “But you shouldn’t worry. Ladybug always fixes everything.”

Her eyes lowered down to his shoulder as she muttered, “Yes, she does.”

“I am sorry it’s like this.” Chat’s electric green eyes turned away from her. “I know this isn’t fair to you. I hate it when you’re worried and that there’s nothing I can do about it. Because I must take those risks.” His eyes found hers again. Because they always did. Be it a crowded room filled with arrogant rich old man during a party or the fencing training. His eyes always found her. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s unfair to you. I have no right to make you feel this way. You deserve better than this.” Kagami reached up to grab his face with both hands and pull him down. 

“No. I know, I know who you are and who you must be. And I know the risks. Don’t feel bad about it. Yes, I am worried. But I would never try to stop you from doing this. I know what it means to you. What it means to this city.” She looked into her boyfriend’s cat-like eyes. She found them strange at first, his sclera was entirely green, his pupils were shaped more like a cat then human. But now, she loved them. From where she was, it was so easy to see everything inside him through his eyes. So much love, so much passion and kindness. She saw the boy who run after her, feeling bad just for winning a match. The boy who looked at her like she was the real hero of his life. “And everything you do, with or without the mask, is why I love you.” She traced the line of Chat’s mask with the tip of her forefinger. “This is the person I love.”

The smile she loved so much, the genuine, unique and real one, appeared on his face. His gaze softened as he reached for her hand, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm.

“I love you, too.” He bent down to bring his lips on hers. 

“But I wonder...” She breathed against lips with hooded eyes, “are you getting off on the danger of the situation, Chat Noir?” Cat themed hero backed away like her lips were poisonous. 

“Kagami! Don’t!” She was struggling to keep a straight face as Adrien looked mortified. 

“Because it’s okay for me, if you do, you know.” Chat groaned and took a step back. 

“Oh my God! That’s it. Bye. I am leaving. And never coming back.” Before he could reach her balcony, she laughed and grabbed his hand, turning him around as she pulled him down to bring their lips together. He didn’t resist. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to his body. She buried her hands in his wild hair as she felt the familiar green light behind her closed eyelids. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s cool but if you don’t want to walk out of your girlfriend’s room in the middle of night, you have to find me some cheese.” Adrien groaned as he pulled back slightly. Kagami looked up at him with hooded eyes. Gone was the destructive superhero and her boyfriend was standing in his place. She could finally feel his warm skin instead of his suit. 

“Plagg.” He grumbled tiredly. 

“I stocked some camembert for your kwami.” But she didn’t make any move to pull back. They stayed in the middle of her dark room, arms wrapped around each other, eyes never leaving the other. Adrien smiled down at her.

“God, you are the most amazing girl in this world.” Kagami smirked as her fingers lazily played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Don’t you let me get it for him?” Instead of letting her go, he pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in her hair. 

“In a moment.” He mumbled lazily as they stood there. Kagami smiled softly and closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest as they hugged each other tightly.

“But, Adrien! My cheese!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
